Let Fate Decide
by ninbri
Summary: Sasuke is a very depressed teenager, attending a new high school. He meets a blonde headed boy and something changes in him. SasuNaru SasuSaku R&R PLEASE!


BRRRRRRRRP!

'Great. Just what I wanted to hear this morning. The sound of an alarm clock. Guess that means I gotta get up..' The raven haired boy sat up in his bed, posture perfectly straight. The raven let out an exasperated yawn, his porcelain features radiating from the glistening sunlight coming in through his bedroom window. The boy got up, leaving a small thump on the wooden floor under him, as he walked over to his dresser. He looked at his wardrobe. It consisted mainly of... black. Gloomy things. But somehow, the dark and depressing clothing never changed his demeanor on things. He still _wanted _to be happy, regardless of how he looked on the outside. It was just his way of hiding himself from the world. He pulled out a black long-sleeve thermal, and khaki skinny jeans, and slid both of them over his pale skin.

The boy walked downstairs to his family's kitchen, where he smelled breakfast being cooked. He smiled at the thought of his mother still cooking for him. 'It does smell pretty good..' He thought. As he made his way into the kitchen, his mother looked at him, smiling, approving of his appearance for his first day at his new school, Konoha High.

"Well don't you look handsome," Mikoto, his mother, said aloud. "You're going to make quite the impression, Sasuke-chan." Sasuke blushed at hearing his mother refer to him as that. He quickly devoured his mother's delicious breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, and toast. He grabbed his black crossbody bag and slowly, but surely, made it to the door. With a sigh, he opened the door and walked out. He was definitely not ready for today. Meeting new people was definitely not his thing.

The walk to Konoha High was not as bad as he had first expected. It only took him a minimum of 10 minutes. 'This is gonna be rough..' The raven thought, as he paused, sighed, and opened the doors to his new high school. Sasuke was a junior this year, although he had wanted to drop out ever since his freshman year. Sasuke walked into the guidance office to retrieve his schedule. The woman behind the counter, with her grim expression hidden behind her thick-rimmed glasses, handed him his schedule. "Have a good day," She spat behind the counter, trying to be as polite as possible. She must really hate her job.

'First period. English. Hatake.' The raven thought. He decided to walk on, even though he was completely oblivious as to where he was going. "Oi... are you lost?" A voice called from behind him. Sasuke quickly turned around to notice a blonde haired boy standing next to him. His eyes were frozen in a blank stare at the boy - something about him impaired his thoughts. "Oi... I'm talking to you.." The blonde waved his hand in front of the raven's face. Sasuke backed out of his trance just long enough to give a fragile nod. The blonde took a look at Sasuke's schedule, and grinned. "Hatake eh...? With me!"

The grin on his face was almost that of the Cheshire cat's. "So are you going to show me where it is or not, dobe?" Sasuke remarked towards him. "Oi, no need to be mean, teme!" The blonde shouted back. "By the way, I'm Naruto. Nice to meet ya." Naruto stuck out his hand for the raven to shake. Sasuke hesitantly interlocked his finger's with the blonde's and shook it. He had never shaken hands with somebody his age before. 'What a weirdo..' Sasuke thought.

As they made their way down the hall to Mr. Hatake's English class, Sasuke gestured for Naruto to walk in first. Sasuke shyly walked in behind Naruto. He saw the blonde grinning at the entire class. Sasuke's eyes then laid upon a pink haired girl. 'She's pretty...' His inner self thought. 'Wait.. what am I saying?' He shook his head in defiance. She was beautiful, though. Her long, bubblegum pink hair.. her facial features had the resemblance of an angel. Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at her, and had a curious look on his face. He whispered in Sasuke's ear, "oi... do you like her Sasuke-teme?"

A flash of pink immediately sprouted over the raven's cheeks. "I.. uh.." He barely managed to get out. "Go talk to her!" Naruto suggested. Just as Naruto was about to push Sasuke to the beautiful pink haired, a man with stunning, silver hair walked in. He had a mask over his face, covering all but one eye. He was also carrying a make-out paradise book..

'Oh great, a pervert teacher..' Sasuke thought, as a sweatdrop suddenly appeared on his forehead. "Oh, who is this?" Mr. Hatake asked, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke. "THIS IS SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto cried out in excitement that he had made a new friend. "Well then, everyone take your seats. And Mr.. Sasuke, was it? Take a seat next to Sakura over there." Mr. Hatake said out loud. The pink haired beauty smiled at him, as she made a gesture for him to come sit by her.

'Sakura... what a fitting name for a pink haired beauty.' Sasuke thought.

The raven reluctantly took a seat next to her. He gazed at her from the corner of his eye, taking in how beautiful she really was. She noticed him staring, and said, "Hi! I'm Sakura. What's your name?" She genuinely smiled as she said this. Sasuke was not really used to this kind of kindness from people his age. "M-my n-n-names S-sasuke..." He stuttered. 'Kuso! Just what I needed! To stutter right in front of her!' Sasuke mentally cursed himself. Sakura noticed this and giggled. "You seem to have met Naruto," She stated. He nodded. "Quite a charm, isn't he?" She smiled as she said it. "He's alright.. for a dobe." He smirked playfully at her. Sakura was about to rebuttle, but then the door slammed open, and a wide variety of figures walked in. A boy with long, dark brown hair in a ponytail was first. His eyes were completely white - no pupil. You could almost get lost in them. The second person was a scruffy looking boy with a dog on his shoulders. Odd. The third was a boy with his hair in an updo that honestly made him look like a pineapple. The last boy to walk in was a red haired beauty, with a tattoo of the kanji sign 'love' on his forehead. He walked in with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He looked.. troubled.

The boy with the ponytail walked over to both Sakura and Sasuke and glared in Sasuke's direction. "Now what do you think you're doing, sitting next to _my _property?" He spat. Sasuke didn't know what to do. 'What do I do.. What do I say.. uhm..' Inner Sasuke contemplated. Sakura gave a sympathetic look towards Sasuke, looking almost sad. Her glassy eyes breaking the silence. "Did you not hear me, IDIOT? I said, what are you doing sitting next to _MY _property?" The boy gave out an impatient grunt. "He was assigned to sit here, Neji." Sakura murmered. The next thing you heard was the sound of skin against skin. Neji had slapped her.

"What did you do that for?" Sasuke hissed at the boy. He had no right to do that to her! "What's it to you, boy? She's mine. Not yours." Neji growled. With this scene going on, all Mr. Hatake did was watch in awe at someone finally standing up against Neji. He wanted to see how far this could go, before he decided to intervene.


End file.
